Like a dream
by Mimimoon
Summary: Judy Garland was in the background while Lorelai closed the front door. Then, she put her hands around his neck, trying to convince herself it was all real. Java Junkie. Post 5.16
1. You're back?

Disclaimer: Do you really think GG is mine?

Pairing: LL (of course)

Rating: R (you'll understand why later)

Author Note #1: First, thanks to everybody who worked on this fanfiction, Laurence (JJlolote) who wrote it with me in French, Jessica who translated it and Cat who corrected the mistake because we're just three dirty French girls! Thanks girls. I love you.

AN #2: We started to work on it before 5.17. This is another take on what happened after Lorelai closed the door at the end of Say something. Like Cat said, it's fluffy and dirty!

mmmsmmmsmmmmsmmmmsmmmmsmmmms

Judy Garland was in the background while Lorelai closed the front door. Then, she put her hands around his neck, trying to convince herself it was all real.

Luke. He was here. He was kissing her, hugging her, rubbing her back. She couldn't believe it. They were balancing from one foot to another and dancing their own special dance

Luke had never kissed her like that. Never. This melt of passion, frustration, sadness, disappeared and wounds, that they had accumulated these past weeks, were exploding.

Luke couldn't stop his hands from touching her, caressing her, he missed her so much. He never wanted to have to dream again about her lips, her firm body, her hands doing those amazing things if he couldn't know if he'll see them again.

Lorelai got him closer to her, she wanted to feel him again, comfort him, feeling the safeness that only he could give her. Luke was the only man with whom she was totally safe, she knew she couldn't live without him anymore. But now, he was here, my god. He was here! He was kissing her like old days, no… better than that! 

They would like never break the kiss, but they were soon breathless. They separated slowly their lips, they didn't want to loose each others taste.

Lorelai slowly snuggled her head into Luke's shoulder, taking a deep breath to smell his particular 'Luke-like' smell as she snuggled her face closer into his neck. She couldn't stop but smell it again. She loved his coffee smell soaked in his flannel's shirt. Yes, she loved coffee, but was it just the coffee smell she loved? Everything was so clear now. She was hugging the only person in the world she could love almost as much as her daughter.

"I love you Luke", she whispered before closing her eyes again, she didn't even care if he was feeling the same way.

Luke couldn't believe what she just said, he could only close his eyes, hold her tight and kiss the top of her head, enjoying this moment. He was more than sure of his love for Lorelai, always has been as he gently and slowly stroked the back of her neck.

"If only you could know how much I love you Lorelai. You're the most important person in my life"

Lorelai couldn't help but raise her head and look at him. She met his eyes full of love. He smiled a little and put his forehead against hers while she was smiled back at him.  
"I missed you so much" he said and kissed her with passion. She quickly responded and their hands started to reach each other's body. They weren't listening to reason anymore

A few hours later, their body were tenderly embraced on the sofa. Every part of them was in total harmony. Luke was watching Lorelai's face intently with admiration. He was trying to understand how he could be so lucky to have such an amazing woman in his life. Her eyes closed, she smiled.

"Lorelai?" 

"Mmmh?" she whispered

"Are you sleeping?"

"No, I'm enjoying", she said opening her eyes. She realized that Luke's mouth was really close to hers. Still smiling, she started to kiss him gently, softly placing kisses on his lips until he could do nothing else but respond with passion. Their kiss became passionate and ardent; massaging each other's tongues like they hadn't kisses in years.

Lorelai tried to get on top of Luke but the sofa was too tiny and she fell… pulling her lover with her. On the floor they couldn't help but find the situation really funny. They got up and shared an amused look.

However, Lorelai's wish came true because she was on top of Luke. She started to smile and kiss Luke with passion, she sliding her tongue inside his mouth, without asking, devouring him. Luke welcomed her with a soft moan.

As the kiss went deeper, Luke decided he wanted to take control again. He was on his back, holding Lorelai's hip, he moved to put her on the floor and as he tried to get on top of her, his head hurt the coffee table.

"OUCH!" he screamed

"Oh my god, Luke are you ok?" She asked, starting to laugh nervously.

"Lorelai?"

"yeah?", she answered still laughing

"How about going to your room!"

"Oh you know, I don't usually accept guys to sleeping in my room"

"I didn't say anything about sleeping" he said with a grin

"Oh, in that case" Lorelai said with a cheeky grin, Luke got up and helped her up. She took his hand and jumped on him, placing her legs tightly around his waist. With a Lorelai completely naked jumping on him, Luke was afraid they would never make it to the room. Her soft legs around his waist, her lips kissing his neck, and her sex going wet against his stomach, visibly excited by his proximity… he wanted to take her right on the stairs. Although, he was a man with a mission, he had to get to the room and he wanted to prove himself that he was able to do it, even against Lorelai's protests. As he was walking the stairs, it seemed harder and harder, Lorelai kept rubbing some parts of his anatomy, plus it was difficult to be insensitive to her presence. Lorelai could feel his erection going harder against her hip, she looked at him…

"Butch ! Am I wrong or are you happy to see me?" she asked in her most sexy voice as they were in the middle of the stairs.

"Oh, ok I give up", he said before dropping her on one of the stair.

TBC


	2. Phone call

Thanks guys for your great reviews.

Thanks too to Jessica and Léa for the translation.

So here's the second part.

spsspsspsspsspsspsspsspsspsspssps

« Oh my god, Luke have you seen your back! You have a giant bruise. How did that happen?"

"What do you think? Believe me, the floor is not the most comfortable place in the world; especially with your mess."

"Oh now come on! It's not that bad! My room's floor is not that hard and everything is perfectly in order..."

"I wasn't talking about your room's. Next time could you not let your heels get in the way?"

"Hey! That is totally your fault mister. You're the one who jumped on me!"

"Well, I certainly didn't hear you complaining", he said, raising one eyebrow.

"Mmh, well it wasn't too bad..."

"Not too bad?" He asked in a false offended tone. "Not too bad hun?" He asked again starting to tickle her. "You said not too bad?"

"Ok, Ok…stop…stop", she said still laughing.

"Well? " He said, still threatening her with his hands.

"It was magical", she answered, simply and sincerely.

Suddenly, a mischievous smile appeared on her lips.

"What?" Luke asked, knowing that smile too well.

"I was just thinking about that thing you did in the stairs".

"What thing?" Luke asked, knowing perfectly what she was talking about.

"You know THE thing!" she said with an enticing look.

"Oh! That!" Luke said while his lips made their way to Lorelai's navel.

"Mmmhmm, yes that…"

Luke gently kissed Lorelai's stomach, subtly caressing her soft skin he missed so much these past weeks. It was at this moment that he realised something: without Lorelai, his life didn't make any sense. Life without her was bland, dull, without color. She was his sun and the simple act of kissing her like this made him crazy. He wanted to kiss her everywhere, make her have an orgasm, scream until she didn't have a voice anymore. Without her soft skin, nothing was soft anymore, nothing was beautiful anymore… He realised that he loved her so much. He was about to go lower to prove his last point when the phone rang.

Luke didn't pay any attention to it, he was too busy enjoying Lorelai's sweet nectar as he felt a shiver run through her body. Nothing could make him happier than that, knowing he could make her get excited like this. He slipped his hand between her legs and knew she was ready for him. While his lips were leading him to her pleasure point, he began to caress her; one or two fingers slipped inside her occasionally.

Lorelai was too excited to do anything to stop the annoying sound of the phone that was disturbing her concentration on what Luke was doing to her. Oh my god  
or rather oh my Luke, his hands, his mouth kept her from having any rational thought. As Luke's fingers began moving in a more constant rhythm, she had to bite her  
lips to prevent herself from screaming out her strong love for him. The phone finally stopped ringing.

Lorelai's breath was more and more fast and she started to moan. When the phone rang another time, she picked up the receiver and yelled:

"WHAT!"

"Mom?" Rory answered. She was surprised by her mom's voice tone...

"Rory?" Lorelai answered, also surprised.

As Luke, determined and undisturbable at this point, reached the most sensitive spot of her anatomy, Lorelai bit her lip again to prevent herself from moaning.

"Mom, are you ok?" Rory asked, concerned.

"Mmmhmm!" was the only thing that Lorelai could say. Luke was more and more enterprising, using his long hands and fingers.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Rory asked again. "You have a funny voice. Did you cry again?"

Lorelai started to laugh. What Rory just said was suddenly funny; plus Luke was tickling her navel with his lips while his thumb brushed against her clitoris.

«Ok Mom, I don't know what's going on but I'm coming back right now! I should never have left you alone watching those tearjerkers".

Luke removed his hand, he wasn't really entirely comfortable making love like this to Lorelai while she was speaking to her daughter. He slowly moved to her neck  
and stopped a while near her chest; Lorelai gave him an explicit look. She was a little disappointed by the fact that Luke had stopped his wonderful ministrations; but on the other hand, it was kind of hard to concentrate on the phone while he was doing that kind of stuff.

"But I'm not alone", she finally answered.

"Mom, Judy Garland doesn't count as company! She's not real!" Rory said, she didn't even begin to imagine what was going on at Lorelai's place.

"Rory, I swear… I'm not… alone", she said in a sigh while Luke was gently kissing her neck.

At this point, Luke got closer to her and she could feel his hardness against her hip.

'Ok, she thought as she got even more aroused, I have to end this phone call really fast, before I lose control of my body.'

Lorelai looked at Luke in the eyes and asked him:

"Say hello to Rory"

"Hello Rory", he said, smiling and lost in Lorelai's eyes.

"Hi Luke", Rory answered naturally. Suddenly, she realised who she was talking to: "LUKE!"

"Hey Rory, how are you?" He said still smiling.

"Luke, but… what are you doing at mom's?"

Luke didn't know what to say. He wasn't comfortable talking to Rory in that particular position; he was on top of Lorelai, totally naked and totally in full erection… so telling her what he was doing wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do!

"I… uh… here's your mom", he said, handing the phone to Lorelai.

"Rory?"

"Mom, Luke is at your place!"

"I know."

"He is at your place and close to you!"

"Oh believe me I know."

"Please tell me you guys have some clothes on."

"You guys have some clothes on."

"What?"

"You told me: Please tell me you guys have some clothes on; so I told you: You guys  
have some clothes on."

"Mom!"

"Rory."

"What is Luke doing at our place!"

"We reconciled?"

"Please tell me you weren't reconciling when I called."

"You weren't…

"Ok, stop now, I'm gonna call back when you guys are in a more decent position."

"Who? Us? What position are you talking about?" she said while she was smiling at Luke who was rolling his eyes.

"Bye mom. Oh Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so happy for you guys."

"Me too", she said still smiling.

"You'll tell that to Luke."

"I promise."

"Bye mom."

"Bye hon", she said and hung up. Rory said to tell you she's happy for us.

"I'm happy too."

"Well, I have something to ask."

"Go ahead."

"What was that thing you were doing just before Rory called? Because…"

He cut her with a passionate kiss while his hand was going back to where it previously was.

"You're talking about that?"

"Exactly", she said and kissed him again. When they broke the kiss, Luke looked at Lorelai's sparkling blue eyes and wondered if they could ever be any happier.

"You know that you're driving me crazy?" He said.

"Oh, believe me babe, this is just the beginning!"

FIN


End file.
